


[Podfic] Only the Tender Meat

by dodificus



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vore Fantasy, consensual voyeurism, sociopathic comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: Will has nightmares. Hannibal soothes them.Or: The One With Shared Vore Fantasies And Cuddling.





	[Podfic] Only the Tender Meat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only the Tender Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887635) by [Isagel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel). 



**Format:** mp3/m4b  
**Download:** via google drive [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16y0N1EYUiMFCaKq0oiI6S4iYs9jMNRXM/view?usp=sharing) OR [m4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1I6a24XXVZ0fiiaWsW_XZaA-VKeF6GSun)

It's Christmas, have some romance, murder husband style.

Thank you to the ancient cybel for the podbook and its cover.


End file.
